


Sunrise

by Crabby_Scott



Category: Destiny (Video Game), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crabby_Scott/pseuds/Crabby_Scott
Summary: Andal has an unexpected visit during his morning routine. Ikora just needs a comforting presence.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> i know little to nothing about D2 or the new DLC so whoops if i got anything wrong

Andal was surprised to see someone else in his usual spot in the Eastern courtyard. The sun had not risen quiet yes so the silhouette startled him at first until he saw the familiar glowing bond on their arm.

"Fancy seeing you here, Ikora Rey," he greeted. She jumped when he seemed to appear at her side. "Sorry, sometimes us Hunters find it hard to turn the stealth off."

"No, no, I was just...lost in thought." She turned back to the slowly yellowing sky.

"About...Osiris?"

That was a dumb question. The ex-Warlock Vanguard's name hung thickly between them. There was still no word as to where he was or why he left. Even Saint, the ever stoic Titan Vanguard, was getting anxious. Andal was starting to worry he'd do something brash.

"Would you care to join me?" he said, stretching his arms up above his head bending back down, his cloak falling over his head comically. "Ah, maybe not."

Ikora chuckled at that.

Andal moved to sit in the grass and patted the spot next to him. She settled herself down and they both turned back to the sky.

"Do you..." Ikora started, "Do you think...something's happened to him? During his research?"

"Not much that can happen to us that a Ghost can't fix," Andal said offhandedly. He glanced at her and jumped. She seemed on the brink of tears! "Hey, hey, hey," he said quickly, moving to wrap his arms around her before she flinched away.

"Sorry," she sniffled, wiping her eyes, "I'm just...there's so much...I haven't had the chance to...to just stop and think about what has happened."

"Vanguard does keep you busy." Andal nodded. He hovered his hand over her shoulder a moment and set it there when she didn't move away. "But there's no harm in letting the distractions go and worrying about him. Not that I think you have to!" He said quickly, "Osiris is strong and smart. He can take care of himself. Wherever he is."

Ikora nodded and for a moment, Andal thought she would let her self cry freely. But she wiped her eyes again and straightened her robes, subtly shrugging Andal's hand away.

"I would like to stay and watch...if you don't mind."

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Rey."


End file.
